princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
U-17 Training Camp
Training Camp The U-17 (Under 17) training camp, is a selection camp for top potentials in the Japanese tennis world. Before, only high schoolers were able to participate, but because the level of middle school tennis players has risen a lot some of them were invited as well. U17entrance.jpg U17security.jpg U-17food1.jpg U-17food2.jpg U17FoodOverview.jpg The camp itself is state of the art with a high tech security system (which is also utilized in the Revolutionary Brigade member's training), state of the art machines, high class food, comfortable dorms, a luxurious bath house, etc. The coaches are professional and analyze the players through monitoring cameras and computed data of each player's profiles. The current director is absent for an unknown reason, so Yukio Kurobe serves as the temperory director. Main Courts Everyone is seperated by strength from court 1 to 16. The lower the court number, the stronger the players are. Everyday, before practice there a shuffle matches, between players from different courts. To rise a court, you need to win against a ‘stronger’ opponent. But if you lose against someone ‘weaker’, you’ll drop a court. For example; if player 1 from court 7 wins against player 2 from court 6, they switch courts. Meaning, player 1 will be in court 6 and player 2 in court 7. There are also team shuffle matches. These are matches between courts. If a lower court wins from a higher court, the members will be switched. For example; If court 4 wins against court 3, the members of court 4 will go to court 3 and those from court 3 will go to court 4. But if court 4 loses, nothing will happen. If a court loses, they have to wait a week before they can apply for a rematch. Players from courts 1-16 are known as the 2nd Stringers and wear white jerseys, with the exception of the Revolutionary Brigade members that wear black jerseys and take the 2nd court upon their return to the main camp. 1st Stringers'''are the 20 top tennis players from the camp that represent Japan for international competitions. 1st stringers wear red jerseys and have a distinctive badge they wear representing their number rankings. Court Leaders The 2nd Stringers are lead by '''Court Leaders, who is most often the strongest player of that court. The Court Leader's role is to assign match slots, as Oni did when he was the leader of Court 5 prior to the 3rd Vs. 5th Court Shuffle. List of Court Leaders, former and present: *Kanata Irie (Court 3 -> Court 5 -> No.20 1st Stringer) *Jūjirō Oni (Court 5 -> Court 3 -> No.5 1st Stringer) *Itarou Migihashi (Court 2 -> Unknown) Drunken Coach's Mountain A mountain located on the grounds of the U-17 camp where the Drunken Coach trains eliminated players with unconventional methods such as digging holes, sleeping in caves, and stealing sake from the main camp. It is described as "the depths of hell" by Kintaro. Middle school players that survive the mountain without leaving return to the main camp are known as The Revolutionary Brigade, the name deriving from the term used by the Drunk Coach Mifune as he calls for an uprising with the middle schoolers in the mountains, who he told should start a revolution. Members of the Revolutionary Brigade are known for wearing a black jersey, distinguishing them from the regular 2nd stringers who wear white. Coaches The U-17 camp features many professional trainers all in a black uniform and white cap who monitor the participant's progress. So far, the four Coaches introduced each specify in different areas, with the exception of the Drunken Coach. While Kurobe is U-17 Camp's strategic coach, Saito is U-17 camp's mental coach and Tsuge is the candidate circuit coach. The Drunken Coach appears to be a general coach for participants of the U-17 camp that have fallen. Though they specilize in different areas, all of the coaches have proven to be strict, cunning, and sharp. *Yukio Kurobe *Itaru Saitō *Ryuuji Tsuge *Nyuudou Mifune Participants Camp Statistics * U-17 Before Middle Schoolers: '''* 1st string's No. 5 was temporary replaced by Kaji Kazena. * '''Arrival of Middle Schoolers: The total currently at the camp's location is 296. 246 high schoolers + 50 middle schoolers = 296. With the addition of the 20 members of the 1st string, it is 316 total. * After the Tiebreak Elimination: '''** The middle schoolers split up into the white jersey 2nd stringers and the black jersey Revolutionary Brigade members, later part of the of the 2nd court (still part of the 2nd string, but differentiated by who coached them). However, 2 extra Revolutionary Brigade member joins- Zaizen Hikaru and Hitōji Yūji, who arrived at the camp to find Konjiki Koharu- making it a total of 50+2=52 middle schoolers and 173+2=175 total players. * '''3rd VS. 5th Court Shuffle and Arrival of 1st Stringers: *** There is 1 less 2nd stringer within the Middle School Division because of the departure of Kunimitsu Tezuka for Germany after his match with Yamato Yūdai. Thus, the count for the camp decreased by 1 as well, going to 174. * After Foreign Expedition Group Challenge: '''When Kanata Irie replaced Akira as No. 20 the number of high school 1st stringers but both the high school 1st string count and 2nd string count stayed the same because they were both high schoolers. However, 9 1st string high school students (No. 11-19) were defeated by 9 middle schoolers (Seiichi Yukimura from the regular 1st stringers became No. 11 and 8 Revolutionary Brigade members listed below became 1st stringers No. 12-19) thus increasing the number of high school 2nd stringers by 9 and marking the 1st 9 middle school 1st stringers (1 former middle school 2nd stringer and 8 Revolutionary Brigade members). The Revolutionary Brigade number dropped by 8 from 27 to 19. The middle school number of 2nd stringers decreased by 1 because Yukimura joined the 1st stringers and made it so that there were 11 high school first stringers but the +2 represents their unclaimed badges. However, because of Jūjirō Oni replaced his replacement, a high schooler (Kaji Kazena), the 11 high school first stringers number did not change. * '''U-17 Representatives VS. 2nd Stringers Player Shuffle: **** The middle school 1st stringer count decreased by 1 after Masaharu Niō returned his No. 15 badge because he wanted to aim for a higher number- thus the 2nd Stringer Revolutionary Brigade went up by 1 to 20. However, because Munehiro Kabaji was kicked out of the camp for interfering in the match, the total number of participants of the camp decreased by 1 while the Revolutionary Brigade's 1st string decreased by 1 (Kabaji's spot) and the Revolutionary Brigade's 2nd string remained the same (Niou replaced Kabaji's empty spot). It is uncertain who received the badge that Niou returned and Kabaji forfeitted. There is a total of 19 known 1st stringers: 11 high schooler, 1 middle schooler, & 7 Revolutionary Brigade member, or 11 High Schoolers and 8 middle schooler. * Atobe and Niou defeat and replace high school 1st stringers that were OBs of their respective schools. They are: No. 9 Tsukimitsu Ochi from Hyotei & No. 10 Juzaburō Mūri from Rikkai. 1st String The 1st string composes of the 20 top players from the U-17 camp that represent Japan for international competitions. They each wear a red U-17 jersey and a U-17 representation badge, thus making it a total of 20 badges. Similar to the 2nd stringers' courts, the lower the number, the stronger the player. When a 1st stringer loses a match, their badge is given to their victor. With the exception of No. 2 Shūji Tanegashima and the original No. 5 Jūjirō Oni, the 20 members of the U-17 reprentatives recently returned from abroad. Current 1st Stringers: Those remaining after the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge: *No. 1 - Hōō Byōdōin *No. 2 - Shūji Tanegashima *No. 3 - Duke Watanabe *No. 4 - Ryoga Echizen *'No. 5 -' Kazena Kaji Jūjirō Oni (3rd year, former 3rd Court Leader, originally 5th Court Leader and 2nd Stringer) *No. 6 - Ryūji Ōmagari *No. 7 - Ikuto Kimijima *No. 8 - Atsukyō Tōno *No. 9 - Tsukimitsu Ochi Keigo Atobe (Hyotei 3rd year, Middle School 2nd Stringer) *No. 10 - Juzaburō Mūri Masaharu Nioh (Rikkaidai 3rd year, Revolutionary Brigade) *'No. 11 - 'Tetsuhito Fuwa Seiichi Yukimura (Rikkaidai 3rd year, Middle School 2nd Stringer) *'No. 12 -' Danji Date Takashi Kawamura (Seigaku 3rd year, Revolutionary Brigade) *'No. 13 -' Ban Rikiya Munehiro Kabaji (Hyotei 2nd year, Revolutionary Brigade) DISQUALIFIED 'in Chapter 77 Current No. 13 is Unknown *'No. 14 - 'Izou Hakamada 'Kintarō Tōyama (Shitenhoji 1st year, Revolutionary Brigade) *'No. 15 -' Yūma Mutsu Masaharu Niō (Rikkaidai 3rd year, Revolutionary Brigade) BADGE RETURNED Current No. 15 is Unknown *'No. 16 - 'Yūho Mutsu Shuichiro Oishi (Segaku 3rd year, Revolutionary Brigade) *'No. 17 -' Akuto Mitsuya Yanagi Renji (Rikkaidai 3rd year, Revolutionary Brigade) *'No. 18 -' Yoshiyuki Taira Kenya Oshitari (Shitenhoji 3rd year, Revolutionary Brigade) *'No. 19 -' Tetsuya Hara Takeshi Momoshiro (Seigaku 2nd year, Revolutionary Brigade) *'No. 20 -' Akiba Kōyō Kanata Irie (3rd year, former 5th Court Leader, originally 3rd Court Leader and 2nd Stringer) Original 1st Stringers: Those who returned from abroad, appearing in chapter 50 *No. 1 - Hōō Byōdōin (High School 3rd Year) *No. 2 - Tanegashima Shūji (High School 3rd year, did not participate because of hatred of travel) *No. 3 - Duke Watanabe (High School 3rd year) *No. 4 - Echizen Ryoga (High School age unknown, Ryoma's older brother) *No. 5 - Kazena Kaji (High School 3rd year temp. replacement of the original No. 5) *No. 6 - Ryūji Ōmagari (High School 3rd year) *No. 7 - Ikuto Kimijima (High School 3rd year) *No. 8 - Atsukyō Tōno (High School 3rd year) *No. 9 - Ochi Tsukimitsu (High School 3rd year, former Hyotei captain who brought school to National level) *No. 10 - Juzaburō Mūri (High School 1st year, won Nationals with Rikkai Dai last year) *No. 11 - Tetsuhito Fuwa (High School 2nd year) *No. 12 - Danji Date (High School 3rd year) *No. 13 - Rikiya Ban (High School 3rd year) *No. 14 - Izou Hakamada (High School 3rd year) *No. 15 - Yūma Mutsu (High School 3rd year) *No. 16 - Yūho Mutsu (High School 3rd year) *No. 17 - Akuto Mitsuya (High School 2nd year, teacher of data tennis to Yanagi Renji) *No. 18 - Yoshiyuki Taira (High School 2nd year, former Shitenhoji captain) *No. 19 - Tetsuya Hara (High School 1st year, Last year's Shitenhoji captain) *No. 20 - Akiba Kōyō (High School 3rd year) 2nd String 2nd stringers include the members of court 1-16, including the middle schoolers that won the tiebreak elimination match. They participate in both player and court shuffle matches, explained above. 2nd string members wear white jerseys. 1st Court members Tokugawa and Shūji Tanegashima (No. 2 from the 1st String) are considered the strongest within the 1st stringers. Kanata Irie, originally from Court 3 and No. 20 later on, and Jūjirō Oni, originally from Court 5 and No. 5 later on, are two known players to be amongst the strongest in the camp despite not being in the 1st court. Middle school members of the 2nd string are the winners of the tiebreaker elimination match. They include: Kunimitsu Tezuka (left for Germany), Shusuke Fuji, Eiji Kikumaru, Kippei Tachibana, Akira Kamio, Hajime Mizuki, Keigo Atobe, Jirō Akutagawa, Yushi Oshitari, Chōtarō Ootori, Jin Akutsu, Kiyosumi Sengoku, Kentarō Minami, Hikaru Amane, Seiichi Yukimura (now a 1st Stringer as No. 11, but still currently wears a white jersey), Akaya Kirihara, Bunta Marui, Yagyū Hiroshi, Eishirō Kite, Rin Hirakoba, Hiroshi Chinen, Liliadent Krauser, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, Senri Chitose and Gin Ishida. Revolutionary Brigade Members of the 2nd string that were the middle school losers during the tiebreaker elimination event. All Revolutionary Brigade members trained under the Drunken Coach in the mountain after their loss where they improved their tennis skills. The only two exceptions are Hitōji Yūji and Zaizen Hikaru, who did not participate in the tiebreak elimination event but arrived to the camp late, joining the losers. The Revolutionary Brigade claimed the 2nd court following their return to the main camp. 8 of its 27 members defeated No. 12 - No. 19 from the 1st string, though onl 7 currently remain as 1st Stringers because Masaharu Niō (former No. 15) returned his badge looking for a higher number. The members are all middle school students, and they include: Echizen Ryoma, Kaoru Kaidō, Inui Sadaharu, Shinji Ibu, Yūta Fuji, Masami Higashikata, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Ryo Shishido, Gakuto Mukahi, Harukaze Kurobane, Genichirō Sanada, Jackal Kuwahara, Konjiki Koharu, Hitōji Yūji, Zaizen Hikaru, Richard Sakata, Kei Tanishi, Yuujirou Kai, and Satoru Kadowaki. Those who are also part of the 1st string are: *Takashi Kawamura (No. 12) *Munehiro Kabaji (former No. 13, expelled from camp for interfering with a match) *Kintarō Tōyama (No. 14) *Masaharu Niō (former No. 15, returned badge looking for a higher number) *Shuichiro Oishi (No. 16) *Renji Yanagi (No. 17) *Kenya Oshitari (No. 18) *Takeshi Momoshiro (No. 19) Volunteers These 'volunteers' (actually, intruders) were first in both the manga and anime as 1st years who sneaked into the U-17 Camp to deliver something for the regulars. However, in the anime, they were seen living together in a dorm at the U-17 Camp. *Satoshi Horio (Seigaku) *Dan Taichi (Yamabuki) *Urayama Shiita (Rikkaidai) Category:Locations Category:Training Camps